


Oneshots for Funshots

by extremelyharpoonedwhale



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Ill keep adding tags for ships, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, RedCest, TordMatt - Freeform, Totally gonna make a TordMatt guys, depends on what i write HNNNG, tomedd - Freeform, tordedd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyharpoonedwhale/pseuds/extremelyharpoonedwhale
Summary: Eddsworld oneshots! Made by the oh so amazing (and self absorbed) Tom!





	1. The Blues (TomEdd)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd has no clue what is wrong with Tom, so he investigates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Here, have some fluff.

Edd sat on the couch, attempting to ignore the loud music blaring in the background from his boyfriend's room. He didn't know what was wrong, and had started to become worried. He sighed, trying to pay attention to the episode of Professor Why that was playing before him. The music got louder, Edd finally getting frustrated. He removed himself from the couch, walking to his room and slowly opening the door. 

"Tom? Baby, are you okay?" 

Tom grunted, shifting in his bed. Edd walked over sitting next to him. "What's wrong?," he said, rubbing his back comfortingly. Tom sighed facing him. 

"I'm just having a shitty day. Can I be alone for today, please?"

Edd scoffed, walking towards the speaker to turn the music off and earning a groan from Tom. Laying next to him so they were facing, Edd pulled him to him so his head was laying on Tom's chest. He moved his legs to fit into Tom's and intertwined his fingers with his own. He nuzzled into his chest, feeling Tom pet his hair. Edd left little kisses on his neck, placing his head in the crook of his neck. 

Tom kissed the top of his head, rubbing his back up and down. "I love you Edd. Thank you for coming to save me," he chuckled. Edd giggled, moving up to plant a kiss on his lips. "I love you too, baby. If you're ever feeling down, just come talk to me, m'kay?" Tom nodded his head, glad he didn't only need his music for a vent.


	2. Discipline (Red LeaderxTord)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So on Tumblr, I received a request to make a Red LeaderxTord, and I refuse to post it there because there is rape in the story and I don't think it'd be fit to put it there. 
> 
> Sorry! I changed the plot a whole lot. This idea is ENTIRELY BASED OFF A COMIC I SAW ON TUMBLR. I can't find it now, although. Anyways, enjoy!

Tord growled under his breath, the 3 shitheads had left him stranded, and he had no idea where he was going. He walked from door to door in an attempt to find at least someone who could help him. He had discovered another door, sighing and pulled it open. 

"Hey, do you know the way out of-"

His cheeks flushed as he saw the man before him. He looked up at him with a deadpan expression. They looked exactly the same, but his face was extremely burned, an eyepatch hiding his eyes. The man rubbed his temple, as if he was getting a headache. "This again," he groaned.

Tord was clearly confused, he didn't know what was going on. He followed his gaze as he stood up, walking over to him. Tord looked up, a nervous twist swelling in his stomach. "Look, you know me, you just," he trailed off, looking at the ground."Don't know it yet. I'm here to warn you about Thomas. You have to take him out as soon as possible. He's a danger to your future." Tord snorted. 

"Jehovah? He is only a danger to himself." 

The other rubbed his temple, attempting to dance around the situation, giving him subtle hints. "You might think that now, but trust me. He can really affect you in the future if you don't do something about it!" His tone got louder, but Tord refused to take the warning tone seriously. 

"Yeah, sure. Like i'd trust some washed up army leader. Did it hurt when your dignity hit the ground?"

Patience running thin, he intook a deep breath, attempting to calm himself down. "Look, I'm just trying to help you out-" "ha! How can you help me when you can't even help yourself. Face it, your time is-" Finally, with the inability to form any coherent thoughts, R.L. grabbed Tord by the hair and threw him onto his desk in anger. "((You little punk! in Norwegian))" he screamed, slamming his head onto his desk. His heart swelled at seeing his younger self pinned to the desk, tears pricking the corner of his eyes. His gazed softened, taking in a deep breath, only muttering an "I'm sorry, kid." The slight unbuckling of a belt was heard, Tord beginning to wriggle in his grasp only to receive a kick in the back of his knees from the other. Tord yelped in pain, feeling his pants and boxers being removed. R.L. spread his legs, caressing his ass. "Wow, I've always wondered what my ass looked like," he smirked. ((If i hadnt made that joke, I would've died probably. Sorry.)) He inserted two fingers into Tord, making the other gasp at the hard contact. He pushed his fingers deep into the other, tears forming in his eyes from the pain. R.L. slammed his fingers into Tord, soon inserting in a third. Tord moaned loudly, causing R.L. to remove his fingers. He positioned himself at his entrance, forcefully pushing in, Tord screaming in pain. R.L. kicked at the back of his legs, forcing him to quiet himself. "You'll attract someone, fool! Be quiet, or i'll get rougher." He grunted. He thrusted in roughly, the other whining beneath him. He hated this with every fiber in his being. He prayed this would end quickly, that Matt or Edd, hell even Tom, would come to save him. But it didn't matter.

No one would help him.

It was too late.

Tord cummed on the desk, R.L. following shortly after. Tord was helped onto his legs as he slowly walked towards the door. 

Tord winced as his future self spoke up.

"Have a lovely evening, liten tispe."


End file.
